


Boy Better Run

by Mouse (6229glambert)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Fear, Love, M/M, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6229glambert/pseuds/Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.... Tommy carefully lifted up his injured leg and swung it over the side of the tub. “Careful now.” Adam pointed out in a whisper. Tommy rolled his eyes at Adam. This was going just fine, he thought. </p><p>Of course, as soon as Tommy would think that, the shit would hit the fan ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Better Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here, EVER. So bear with me ;)

“Okay, can someone please pick up that damn phone? I can’t concentrate like this.” Adam exclaimed, as he threw his iPad aside and groaned loudly. It fell off the edge of the counter and made a loud, echoing thud in the nearly quiet room. The only other sound that was heard before that was the continuous buzzing of a phone.

“Adam… it’s _your_ phone.” Brian pointed out to him, as he flicked a pen around in his fingers and kept his gaze fully concentrated on his notepad. “Do you need a break so you can see who needs your attention so badly?” 

Adam sighed and got up to grab his phone. “Might as well.” He muttered, slightly annoyed. But he was too late to take the call. However much Adam tried to make this album, however much he loved what he had written so far, somehow it just wasn’t what he wanted it to be. But he had such a busy year; He had hardly given himself time to relax. He seemed to be nearly addicted to being busy at this point. It was as if he couldn’t function without the pressure of it all. 

Adam then finally noticed that he had several missed calls from Tommy, and also a text message. _I need your help_. That’s all it read. It was short and very unlike Tommy, but Adam didn’t really have time for whatever Tommy wanted from him. He already pushed finishing his album way past its deadline. _I can’t right now, but I’ll be over later. Promise_. Adam hit the send button and put his phone down again with a soft sigh. Tommy’s impersonal message did bother him a little though. 

 

\\-/

 

 _I can’t right now, but I’ll be over later. Promise_. Tommy could barely read the text as his vision started to go a bit blurry. The stinging pain in his leg was utterly distracting him from concentrating on just about anything at this point. “Fuck.” He muttered in disappointment. He was pretty damn sure that he needed help. Like, right the fuck now.

Tommy slowly limped his way towards his bed. He was really light-headed and disoriented; and managed to get there just by memory. An even sharper pain then shocked through Tommy as he lunged himself onto his bed. “Fucking bitch!” He groaned out in pain and clutched his hand around his upper leg. Slowly but surely, his vision got blurrier. Sweat dripped down his face, pain took over his entire body, and eventually he passed out, huddled underneath his covers.

After what seemed like mere seconds, but in reality were over 3 hours, Tommy was woken up by the sound of his front door opening. Instantly he felt scared, but by now he was just too weak to move. “Who… who’s there?” He asked, just noticing then that hardly any sound actually left his dry lips.

“Seriously Tommy? You make me come over to you, and you’re sleeping?” Adam snapped at Tommy as he walked into his bedroom. A wave of relief fell over Tommy. Finally, Adam was here to help. Tommy no longer cared what would happen to him now. He was going to be okay, he was sure of it.

 

\\-/

 

“Tommy?” Adam repeated. Tommy didn’t react at all; he just lay there. Adam then sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at him. Tommy looked sick; he was seriously pale, worse than his usual death-like skin tone. Adam then moved a hand onto the bump under the covers, and suddenly Tommy shook and cringed. It was then that Adam noticed his hand was on a warm, wet spot. Surprised, and slightly disgusted thinking that Tommy had pissed himself; Adam raised his hand up to his face and looked at it. 

The expression of disgust soon then turned into pure horror as he realized that it was blood. Without further thought, Adam pulled the covers off Tommy’s body and witnessed the pool of blood that had soaked into his mattress. The blood seemed to be coming from Tommy’s leg. “Fuck! Shit!” Adam hissed, slightly panicked. What the hell had happened here, he wondered. And immediately Adam regretted not coming any sooner. “Shit, Tommy, I’m so sorry!” 

Tommy cringed again and groaned as he clawed his fingers around his thigh. Even though Adam was pretty freaked out, he managed to get his act together and gently tucked Tommy’s sweaty, wet hair behind his ear. “I’m going to call an ambulance. You’ll be alright, I promise.” Adam whispered, being only mere inches away from Tommy’s face. 

 

\\-/

 

“You’ll be alright, I promise.” It was a mere whisper leaving Adam’s lips, but Tommy heard it. It calmed his mind and that’s when he let go. He let the shock take over and drifted off into a deep sleep. Somehow, the pain went away with it. And suddenly, he felt good. He felt really damn good.

Tommy then opened his eyes again and was confronted by a bright white light. He definitely didn’t wonder whether he was dead, instead he just realized right away where he was at this point. And he felt like he could jump right out of bed and go back home. But that feeling was false. As Tommy looked around, he noticed that he was hooked up to numerous machines and bags of clear fluids. One of them being morphine. It explained why he felt so good. 

“Good morning, Mister Ratliff.” A gentle, female voice said. It was a nurse. “How are you feeling?” She asked as she grabbed Tommy’s file from the end of the bed.

Tommy let out a sarcastic laugh. “Fucking doped up.” He stated.

“That would be the morphine.” The nurse pointed out. She then cleared her throat and read through the file that she was holding. “Mister Ratliff, I need to ask you a few questions concerning your injuries. Do you remember what happened?”

Oh he definitely remembered. He remembered every single detail of it. 

 

\\-/

 

Adam nervously paced forth and back, in the hospital’s waiting room, waiting for the nurse’s clearance to go in and see Tommy. It had been three days since he was admitted, and Adam wasn’t being told anything besides “Mister Ratliff is going to be alright.” 

Adam was worried beyond belief. He still had no fucking clue what happened to Tommy. Adam closed his eyes and remembered the amount of blood. It made him feel sick to his stomach. “Mister Lambert?” A nurse then suddenly called. “You can go in and see him now. He’s awake.” Finally, Tommy was awake! Adam felt relieved, but all the more nervous. 

He then took a deep breath, walked down the hallway and entered the room where he was told Tommy would be in. It was a relief to see him again, no matter how bad he looked. “Hey glitterbaby, you look like shit.” Adam then said, throwing Tommy a soft smile. 

Tommy chuckled a little and shoved himself upwards on the bed so he could sit. Adam noticed how Tommy cringed as he moved, and how he tried so hard to hide it. It made him feel guilty all over again for ignoring Tommy’s calls on the day that it happened. And yet he still didn’t even know what actually happened. 

“I think it’s safe to say that not only rappers get shot numerous times and survive it.” Tommy muttered with a sarcastic tone. 

Adam was stumped. “You were shot? Are you serious?” He asked in pure disbelief.

“Yeah. Three times.” Tommy stated, almost as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “The third shot was just a little bit too close to my dick than I would’ve liked it to be though.” 

“You were shot three times?” Adam then exclaimed. Shit, who the fuck would want to shoot Tommy? The boy couldn’t hurt a fly if he wanted to. Really, whom the fuck was crazy enough to do this, to his Tommy?

 

\\-/

 

Tommy noticed the horror and the worry on Adam’s face. It made Tommy giggle on the inside. Which was probably caused by the morphine. He didn’t mean to laugh at Adam’s reaction; he knew how worried Adam could get. And honestly, this was pretty serious. 

Adam walked up beside the hospital bed and looked Tommy straight in the eye. “Who… who did it?” He softly asked. Tommy noticed a hint of anger in Adam’s voice. It was something you wouldn’t hear from him very often. 

“It was Stacy.” Tommy admitted, as he went through the images in his head. “She didn’t take the break-up very well.” Tommy had broken up with her a long time ago, but for some reason she could just not let go. Tommy assumed it was because he hadn’t really given her a reason why. But Tommy couldn’t explain himself, other than he knew that he just didn’t feel anything for her. Not anymore, anyways. Tommy found himself confused quite often lately when it came to his feelings. 

But all of that didn’t matter right now. Tommy was safe and Adam had promised him that he would watch his back. After Tommy had given his statement to the police and signed a few papers, he was released from the hospital. 

“You can go home, you know. I’ll be fine.” Tommy said as he and Adam arrived at Tommy’s apartment. 

Adam shook his head and laughed with a sarcastic tone. “Dude, you can hardly walk on your own. I’m staying right here with you, whether you like it or not.” Tommy already knew at that point that there was nothing he could say to change Adam’s mind. So he didn’t even bother trying. 

 

\\-/

 

Though the guilt felt heavy on Adam’s heart, he honestly just wanted to be there for Tommy. _His glitterbaby_. That album could wait a little while longer, and so could the fans. They should be used to this by now. 

Adam carefully walked into Tommy’s apartment, holding one arm around Tommy’s waist, and Tommy’s arm around his neck. Adam could easily carry his full weight, but Tommy refused to be carried. “I still have both my legs, you know.” He would point out. _Mister obvious_.

Tommy’s stubborn nature was ever so amusing to Adam. No matter what Tommy would say, Adam knew he could get his way eventually, if he really wanted to. But at this moment, he just wanted Tommy to be okay. Because, fuck, he got shot, three times, in the leg! Adam supposed that Tommy was lucky that it was indeed just his leg. It could’ve been worse. He could’ve been dead. That thought alone really scared Adam. 

“As you’re here anyways, can you, umm… help me change the bandage?” Tommy then asked as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Adam merely smiled and gave a quick nod as a reply. 

He then helped Tommy into the bathroom and sat him down on the edge of the bathtub. With a gentle tug, Adam slid Tommy’s pants down and rolled off the long bandage that covered his wounds. Three obvious marks were spread over his right thigh. All three of them were closed with 5 stitches and surrounded by green and purple bruising. The first one was just above Tommy’s knee. The second one was more to the side of his thigh, and it was then that Adam noticed that there was also an exit hole just a few inches to the back; closed up with another 4 stitches and surrounded by more bruising. The third one, as Tommy had mentioned before, was indeed very close to his… that’s where Adam caught himself staring, and not at the bullet wounds. 

“Is… everything okay?” Tommy then suddenly asked. Adam diverted his eyes for a moment and then looked up at Tommy. “Does it look bad?” 

Adam was tempted to tell Tommy just how damn fine he looked from where he was sitting. But then he wouldn’t be talking about the bruising and the stitches. He would be talking about something else entirely. “It’s healing.” Adam decided to say instead, and then carefully wrapped his thigh up in a clean bandage. 

“I’ve been wondering…” Adam then said after a moment of silence. “Why didn’t you call anyone else for help?” That question had been going through Adam’s mind from the moment he had looked back at his phone, at the list of missed calls.

“Well you know what my family is like…” It was a bad excuse, but that was Tommy for you. It did frustrate Adam a little, because it was a risky and dangerous thing to do. 

 

\\-/

 

Several days passed. The healing process was slow, and Tommy would spend most of his time playing Call of Duty or Mario Kart as Adam attended to his every need. Tommy would never ask much of Adam, and he didn’t. He enjoyed Adam’s mere company and really appreciated his help. 

“So… the point of this game is to just shoot people and get the most points?” Adam suddenly asked out of nowhere.

Tommy chuckled. “It’s all about the tactics, man.” Adam wasn’t much of a gamer, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t enjoy watching. Then again, he’d watch Tommy more than he’d watch the game, and Tommy knew this. Adam had pointed out plenty of times how cute he found it that Tommy would always clench his tongue between his teeth when he was fully concentrated. But then again, having Adam stare at him like this was distracting him too. 

When he finished the round he was playing, he turned off the console and yawned. “I think it’s time to go to bed.” Tommy muttered. By now Tommy managed to shuffle his way into his bedroom on his own. That’s about all he could manage at this point. Adam helped him to undress and closed the bedroom curtains. 

“You know, that couch of mine can’t be good for your back. You should sleep here, I mean, there’s enough room.” Tommy then suggested. 

Adam scratched the back of his head as he eyed Tommy’s huge bed. “Are you sure?” He then asked.

Tommy laughed. “Duh, otherwise I wouldn’t suggest it. We’ve shared hotel rooms before. What’s the difference?” Tommy knew that he had made a good point here. It was just a bed. Plus, the couch in Tommy’s living room was so old, there was no way he would let Adam sleep on it for another night. Adam wouldn’t exactly be able to carry Tommy with a hernia. Tommy chuckled softly at that thought. 

Without further hesitation, Adam stripped down to his boxer-briefs and shirt, and crawled into bed and under the covers beside Tommy. “Don’t you usually sleep naked?” Tommy then noted, smirking slightly. 

“You wish.” Adam muttered as he snickered softly. “Good night, glitterbaby.” 

“G’night, babyboy.” 

 

\\-/

 

Adam woke up to a small stream of light on his face and waves of warm air gushing into his neck. As he opened his eyes he felt some weight on half of his body. It was then that he noticed how Tommy had cuddled up with Adam in his sleep. Tommy’s hand rested high on Adam’s chest. His face was nuzzled into the crevice of Adam’s neck and his right leg was tangled between Tommy’s thighs. It made Adam wonder how he could even do that without killing himself. 

He didn’t want to risk hurting Tommy, so he decided to just quietly lie there for the time being. And he had to admit that he kind of enjoyed having Tommy huddled up against him like this. But there were many things that he liked about Tommy that he wouldn’t so easily want to admit. 

After some time, Tommy let out a soft groan and yawned as he stretched out. His arms and legs spread out, all stiff, like a little kitten that had just woken up. It was such a cute and pretty sight. “Good morning.” Adam whispered with a gentle smile.

Tommy’s eyes fluttered open and immediately his face was flushed. “Good… good morning.” He barely managed to say as he inspected the slightly unusual way that he had pressed himself up against Adam. Surprisingly, Tommy didn’t back away. He simply stayed exactly where he was. “How did you sleep?” He then asked.

“I think your bed actually might be comfier than mine. Mostly because mine doesn’t come with a pretty kitty that cuddles with you at night.” Adam pointed out with a slight smirk playing on his lips. It made Tommy’s face become just that little bit redder, enough for Adam to notice. 

“I… I think I’m gonna go take a quick bath.” Tommy then muttered, trying to change the subject.

“Wait right here…” Adam demanded as he carefully wiggled himself out of Tommy’s bed. “I’ll run the water for you. Take your time.” Adam really enjoyed doing just about anything for Tommy. He wanted this time to pass by as painless as the situation would possibly allow it to be. 

Adam then went into the bathroom, readied-up the bath for Tommy, and made sure he could easily get in and out of it. The temperature of the water was just right, and so was the amount of bubbles. It was then that Adam noticed a bottle of whiskey and another bottle of Jägermeister standing on the back end of the tub.

“What?” Tommy asked as he slowly came shuffling in. “I love to have a drink while I take a bath. Got a problem with that?” 

Adam chuckled a little at Tommy’s logic. “No problem at all.” He simply said. 

 

\\-/

 

“Are you going to be alright now?” Adam asked, just as he was about to leave the bathroom. Adam was so helpful and Tommy really appreciated it.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Adam then left and closed the door behind him. Tommy slowly shuffled over towards the tub and let his underwear drop to the ground on his way there. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and put it on the side of the tub before he slid carefully into the hot water. Though the temperature burnt just slightly on his injuries, he was soon used to it, and it felt so nice. He then took a few sips of his whiskey, sat back and let himself fall into pure relaxation. 

After only a minute or so, Tommy began to smell a vague hint of sandalwood. It was so typically Adam; a distinct smell that would always remind Tommy of him. Tommy was so grateful for all of Adam’s help. He was such a great friend. And Tommy wasn’t lying when he pointed out to Adam what his family was like. Lisa and his mom were freaked out so easily. He just didn’t want to bother them with it. Then again, he didn’t really want to bother Adam either; he knew how busy he was trying to get his album finished. But having Adam around just felt so safe. It was like the time Adam took care of Tommy when he broke his nose during the Glam Nation tour. Tommy had been so clumsy; he slipped over a pool of beer in a club and slammed his face into a serving tray that a passing waiter was holding. 

Tommy laughed slightly at that memory and took another few sips of his whiskey, until the glass was empty. Adam had always been there for Tommy. And he honestly didn’t expect that to change anytime soon.

After soaking in the tub for what seemed like hours, but was only a mere thirty minutes, Tommy carefully managed to pull the plug from the bottom of the tub, and waited for the water to drain. “I’m um… gonna need some help getting out of here.” Tommy finally admitted as he grabbed a towel from the rack to cover himself up. 

Only seconds later, Adam entered the bathroom. Without a single word, he stepped over to the tub and lifted Tommy up by the arm, letting him lean as much weight on Adam as he needed to. Tommy carefully lifted up his injured leg and swung it over the side of the tub. “Careful now.” Adam pointed out in a whisper. Tommy rolled his eyes at Adam. This was going just fine, he thought. 

Of course, as soon as Tommy would think that, the shit would hit the fan. Before it even processed in his mind, the foot that was still in the tub slipped as he leaned his weight towards Adam. He instantly felt the rush of falling in his gut, but that was soon replaced by a different kind of rush. He then found himself hanging in Adam’s arms like a ragdoll, his lips also crashed into his like a magnet finding its opposing pole. And for a moment, they were both frozen. Adam’s eyes were closed. But Tommy couldn’t help but to just stare in shock. 

 

\\-/

 

Adam had caught Tommy just in time. But what were the odds of Tommy landing on Adam like this? Their lips locked into a clumsy yet perfect kiss. 

Adam then gently put Tommy down on both of his feet, still supporting most of his weight as they stood there. Never during that time did their lips part, not even for a second. And Adam didn’t mind one bit. It was an innocent kiss, nothing more than lips meeting. They had done worse on stage. But even that couldn’t compare to this at all. 

As the kiss slowly came to an end, Tommy looked away for a moment, and then straight into Adam’s eyes. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. Yet there was no regret to be seen in Tommy’s eyes, as far as Adam could see. 

Adam then smiled a little and carefully let go of the last Tommy’s of weight that he was still supporting. “Don’t you ever apologize to me for anything, Tommy Joe Ratliff. Not anything.” It was a statement made, loud and clear. And Adam knew, or at least he hoped, that it wouldn’t end there. Though he did have to remind himself that it was a mere accident that had started this in the first place, he would’ve loved to make himself believe that it wasn’t. 

Surprisingly, the time thereafter wasn’t awkward at all between Adam and Tommy. And Adam was relieved by that fact. A few more days casually went by, and Tommy was getting better and better every day. Soon, he was walking on his own again. Through the apartment, that was. He didn’t feel ready to head out just yet, so he had told Adam. 

“Well, at least I’ve got some neat war wound scars to tell my grandchildren about when I’m old and bitter.” Tommy joked as he pulled his pants up again. Adam laughed and shook his head. Imagining Tommy being old and surrounded by little kids was very amusing, if not absolutely adorable. Tommy was generally great with kids, it reflected on how he was with his little niece and also with Riff, Adam’s baby godson. 

 

\\-/

 

Though Tommy acted as nonchalant as he possibly could, he really couldn’t get the accidental kiss out of his head. He had kissed Adam plenty of times before on stage, but this was definitely different. Tommy laughed at himself; he thought it was silly to even think like that. This was Adam for crying out loud. Whatever that even meant. 

But Tommy had to be honest with himself that this was exactly the reason why he had broken up with Stacy. It was because of these thoughts and even these possible feelings. Besides the simple fact that Stacy had turned out to be a crazy person, this was the initial reason why Tommy had put an honest end to it. 

Adam had just left to get some things, and Tommy was just reminded by the fact that he was still walking around with a broken phone. He laughed at himself for taking so long to finally notice. No wonder it had been so quiet. So he decided to get dressed and see if he could manage to walk to the nearest store where he could get a new phone.

Tommy casually walked down the street, still feeling flashes of pain with every step that he took. But so far, it was bearable. Also, it was a smart move that for once he had decided to throw on some sneakers instead of his usual creepers. They weren’t exactly Tommy’s style, but it made walking a lot less uncomfortable given his situation. He walked up to the iCentre down the road, and figured he would just get another iPhone. If he would get anything other than that, Adam would never let him hear the end of it, he was sure of that. 

“Good day sir, can I help you with anything?” The Genius called Todd said with the brightest most fake smile on his face. _Genius_ , Tommy repeated in his head. Who the heck ever thought of calling the Apple store workers Geniuses anyways? 

“Um yeah… I need a new iPhone. My old one was murdered.” Tommy then casually explained as he pulled his old phone from his pocket. He gently threw it on the counter and waited for Todd’s reaction. And it was exactly what he expected it to be, pure shock and confusion. It wasn’t much of a shocker to Tommy, though. Because really, there it was, an iPhone with a bullet hole in it. How often would they get to see that? Judging by the Genius’ reaction, not so often.

“M… Murdered, you said?” Todd repeated, still shocked by its sight.

Tommy laughed. “Yep. But lucky me, I survived.” There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. But the Genius was smart enough not to ask any further questions. After the contract for Tommy’s new phone was signed and done, Tommy decided to sit down at a café to rest his leg. It also gave him time to fiddle around with his new phone. 

After Tommy noticed how it was slowly getting dark, he figured it was about time to get back to his apartment. As he unlocked the front door and walked in, a panicked and slightly infuriated Adam stormed up to him. “How dare you just leave without telling me anything? Damn you Tommy Joe, I thought the bitch got to you again!” He exclaimed. Tommy blinked a few times. He had no idea that Adam would freak out like this. “Seriously man! I thought you were dead or something! Why didn’t you pick up your damn phone?”

Tommy awkwardly scratched the back of his head, not entirely sure what he was supposed to say to this. “My phone was broken, I umm…”

“Oh shut up.” Adam snapped as he then grabbed Tommy’s face with both his hands and plunged himself into a deep kiss. Tommy was shocked, paralyzed. What the hell just happened here? Tommy opened his mouth, ready to start a protest, but was instantly silenced by Adam’s tongue slipping into his mouth. 

 

\\-/

 

Adam was so taken over by the sudden fear that he had lost Tommy, that he simply couldn’t help but to kiss him when he realized that he was okay. He honestly couldn’t bare the thought of losing him in any way, at any time, ever. Someone once had said to Adam that he’d never realize just how much he felt for someone until after they were gone. Well fuck, that was much truer than he expected it to be. 

Adam felt Tommy tremble lightly when he let his hand slide up Tommy’s chest. As their tongues touched, Adam moved his hand further up and placed it gently on the back of Tommy’s neck, pulling him in closer, deepening the kiss. 

To Adam’s surprise, Tommy then gripped Adam by his shirt and ripped it open, sending buttons flying everywhere. Adam cringed at the idea of his shirt being ruined, but soon forgot all about that as he felt Tommy’s cold hands on his bare chest. But then something slightly unexpected happened; Tommy shoved Adam away from him and took a b-line for his bedroom. Shit. Maybe kissing Tommy like there was no tomorrow wasn’t such a good idea after all.

Adam took a deep breath and quietly walked up to Tommy’s bedroom, ready to beg for Tommy’s forgiveness for what he had just done. But before Adam could even start, Tommy slammed the bedroom door shut behind him and firmly pressed Adam up against it, shoving something into both of his hands. Adam had to admit that the way Tommy was acting was a real turn on for Adam. 

It was then that he noticed that Tommy had completely stripped down to his birthday suit already and had shoved a condom and a travel-sized bottle of lube in Adam’s hands. He wondered what had gotten into Tommy, but he surely wasn’t about to object to any of it. 

“Are you just going to stand there and stare at me, or what?” Tommy then noted, with a slight smirk playing on his lips. Adam couldn’t help but to stare though. Tommy was just so pretty. His pale skin and fragile looking body was something that made Adam absolutely weak in the knees. 

After going over what Tommy had said in his mind numerous times, Adam managed to get out of his own clothes and then crawled onto the bed, staying on the edge for a moment. “Shouldn’t we… talk about this first?” Adam then suggested.

“Adam…” Tommy then whispered. He whispered so softly; it urged Adam to move closer to be able to hear him properly. “I want you. Can’t we talk about the details later?” The way Tommy then touched Adam’s face had him convinced. He wanted Tommy too, right then and there. And not just since today. 

Once more, their lips met for a deep and intense kiss, as Adam fumbled around with the small tube of lube. 

 

\\-/

 

Tommy was sure beyond anything that this was what he wanted and had wanted for a long time now. He wanted to be with Adam, in whatever way possible. It was pretty obvious at this point that Tommy didn’t turn out to be as straight as he, and everyone else, thought he was. But that didn’t bother him one bit. 

As they kissed, their tongues fighting for dominance, Tommy felt Adam’s hand slip up between his legs. A single finger then gently pushed inside him. Tommy gasped at the burning sensation as Adam’s finger gently circled around, slowly opening him up. “You okay?” Adam would occasionally ask. No one had ever gone there before; this was all new to Tommy. 

Adam then slowly diverted from Tommy’s lips and slowly kissed down his neck, as he carefully pushed his finger in further, trying to find that one spot that would send Tommy flying high. “Oh fuck!” Tommy suddenly exclaimed. There it was. 

“How does that feel?” Adam asked, humming the words into Tommy’s neck.

“I-Insane.” It was the only way Tommy could possibly describe something that he had never felt before. “But… no more… fingers. I want… you.” He barely managed to get the words out as he trembled underneath Adam’s touch. The fact that he felt Adam’s grin on his neck didn’t really help either. Adam then very slowly pulled his finger out and fumbled around some more as he positioned himself between Tommy’s legs. 

Tommy bit his lip as he observed everything that Adam did. He had to admit that he was slightly nervous, but the happiness of knowing that Adam wanted this just as much as he did helped a lot. “Are you ready?” Adam then asked. Tommy just nodded. There were no words for what was about to happen. But Tommy felt safe with Adam. He trusted him. 

Adam slowly leaned forward, spreading Tommy’s legs, trying his best not to hurt the injured thigh, and slowly pushed himself into Tommy. _Fuck!_ Adam was bigger than Tommy thought he was; much bigger even. “Just relax, baby.” Adam whispered. The words made Tommy’s heart skip a beat. But actually trying to relax was a lot easier to be said than done. As Adam then slowly pulled back, Tommy felt kind of a release. He took a deep breath and tried to relax as much as he could. 

“I’m good.” Tommy said, gritting his teeth together. He then gripped tight onto the sheets as he felt Adam slide back into him. It burned and it hurt, and Tommy didn’t know where to look or what to do. 

Adam leaned in and softly kissed Tommy on the lips. “If you try to relax, it will get better. I promise.” He whispered as he caressed his cheek. “Just imagine lying down in a hot bath, the water surrounding you, the bath salt tingling on your skin...” Surprisingly, the words that Adam whispered did make Tommy relax a little. He slowly loosened his grip on the sheets, and with that, the rest of his muscles too. “That’s my boy.” Adam then said with a proud pitch in his voice. Slowly, Adam began to move again, carefully sliding in and out. 

And finally, he managed to get used to the feeling. It felt okay, better than okay even. It felt pretty good. “There we go.” Adam whispered before he kissed Tommy again. Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck and let himself slip into the ecstasy of it all, shutting out everything else entirely. As Adam carefully upped the pace of his movements, Tommy really started to enjoy it. Adam was hitting all of the right spots, which sent Tommy’s mind sky high.

 

\\-/

 

Adam was so grateful to see how much Tommy trusted him with this. Though Adam usually wasn’t the one to be all careful and patient, with Tommy it was different. He would do literally anything for him, anything and everything to make this most enjoyable for Tommy. _His_ Tommy. 

He was so small and fragile, lying there underneath Adam’s body, giving himself entirely to Adam. He was so pretty and tight too, such a perfect fit. Adam didn’t need much more to know that he was about to explode. But he wasn’t going to let that happen before he made sure that Tommy had gotten his fix first. 

At this point, Tommy was breathing heavily, his eyes shut tight and completely lost in the high of it all. It was a sight that Adam hoped to see more often in the near future. Adam then pressed his body down further onto Tommy’s, managing to get himself even deeper inside. Tommy let out a few loud groans, and Adam was happy that they weren’t pain related noises. The moaning pitch at the end made that much clear. “What is that… feeling…? Oh, fuck!” Tommy then moaned out. Adam felt Tommy’s body tremble as a pool of hot come formed between their stomachs. And as he tightened up around Adam, he then finally exploded too before collapsing onto Tommy.

Tommy just lay there for a while, panting and smiling from ear to ear. “Penny for your thoughts.” Adam then whispered, wondering what was going through Tommy’s mind at that point. 

Tommy looked over at Adam and kissed him softly. Tommy’s kisses were the best kisses that Adam could ever have asked for. He simply could not get enough of them, ever. “I had been wanting this for so long, you know.” Tommy then whispered, his lips still touching Adam’s. “It’s why I broke up with crazy lady.” 

Adam fell silent for a moment. He stared into Tommy’s eyes, searching for more answers to the billions of questions that ran through his mind. Why? How long? Since when? How? Adam sighed softly and ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair. “You… did that because of me?” He then asked, still not breaking out of their gaze.

“I…” Adam noticed how Tommy’s eyes were fluttering over Adam’s face, still so desperately trying to find the right words. “I… I did it because I’m in love with you, Adam.” Adam noticed how nervous Tommy was, because as he spoke the words, his voice trembled. But Adam was more than happy to hear the words. Because they meant that Tommy loved him. And he loved Tommy too. But before he could say anything, Tommy quickly shut him up by another long, deep kiss.


End file.
